Come on, dobe
by nolawlie
Summary: sasuke yang tanpa sengaja mengintip kakaknya dan Deidara sedang ehem-ehem tiba-tiba saja berpikiran mesum. apa yang akan terjadi pada Naru-chan kalo seme-nya berubah mesum? oneshot, WARNING! LEMON! sasunaru! riview, please...XDDD


sungguh senang apabila author yang kita sayangi mengapdet fic-nyah…

jadi, bagi senpai-senpai yang hiatus menulis fic yaoi, terutama sasunaru, kuru mohon…

kembalilah ke jalan yang benar.. ayo menulis fic sasunaru lagi, yang hot tapi…*digampar sandal jepit*

hahahau~

kuru mulai bejad mode, udah berani nulis lemon..

ahahahahakakaka

sungguh tidak menyangka kuru yang polos inih bisa menulis lemon…*dikeroyok*

uhm, mungkin setelah ini kuru akan berkutat dengan oneshot, jadi fic cancer en fic detnot satunya lagi belom sempet dibikin, huahaha..

yang waktu itu rikues fic lemon tapi humor/parody sapa yah? Shi yah? *maap, kuru bener2 lupa XP*

maap yah, kuru ga bikin parody,jadinya romance…

coz hati kuru lagi berbunga-bunga…xD

tar kapan2 kuru coba lagi, bagaimanapun rikues harus dipenuhi!!

Okeh?

O, iyah! Ni fic juga kuru dedikasikan buat **BEO a.k.a AIKO-TANTAN!!!!**

Yang hari ini ultah!! Otanjoubi omedettou!!!!!

Dia bilang mao terima hadiah apa aja, jadi yah kuru kasih lemon gak mutu inih…!!!

huahauhauhauhuahuahua

Yauda deh..

selamat menikmati lemonnya… huahahaha XD

**disclaimer** bang masashi… mangapkan dirikuh yang sudah menodai chara2 bang masashi dengan ke-bejad-an… *digampar*

**genre** romance/humor

**pairing** SasuNaru lah! ItaDei juga ada…XD

**rated** M! khan lemon??!!

**Warning!! YAOI!! GAJE!! LEMOOONNNN!!!**** ALMOST PWP!!** ehem, mungkin ini bakal implisit abis, jadi bagi yang ga suka yaoi dan benci lemon mending mundur dan jangan banyak bicara…*nenteng magnum*

Disini Sasuke's POV semua…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Come on, dobe-chan…**

Presented By: kurukaemo aka KUROKAME!! XDD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hah…menyebalkan._

"Teme! Teme! Lihat ini!"

_Suara itu lagi…_

"Teme! Kau ini dengar tidak sih?!"

_Ingin sekali aku membungkam mulut si Dobe itu._

"Ooy! TEMEEEE!!!"

_Hah! Berisik!!_

"Temee~ "

OMG. Suara itu… Ugh. Tadi dia berteriak, tapi sekarang…

"Teme~ Temee~ lihat--"

"Dobe! Bisa diam tidak sih?!" kataku emosi. Ia hanya cemberut. Pipinya agak sedikit digembungkan. Yah… walaupun aku sedang marah padanya, tetap saja keimutan Dobe-ku ini tidak tertandingi. Uh… jangan ingatkan aku.

"Habis, kau ini dipanggil nggak nengok!" katanya dengan nada manja. Di tangannya bertengger seekor katak hijau besar. Katak itu tampak menjijikkan. Aku hampir muntah kalau bukan karena gengsi. Uchiha gitu loh…

"A-apa itu?! Buang! Dasar Dobe!" kataku dengan nada jijik. Tetapi sepertinya si Dobe ini tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataanku. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sexy itu. Tangannya kirinya menyangga katak-buduk-hijau-menjijikkan, sedangkan yang kanan mengelus kepala katak itu perlahan. Sungguh anehnya dirimu, sayangku…

"Dobe lagi-Dobe lagi… jangan panggil Naru dengan Dobe, Teme!" katanya judes. Sekarang ia menyodorkan katak-buduk-hijau-menjijikkan itu di depan mataku. Aku agak berjengit. Betapa bencinya aku pada hewan satu ini.

"Jauhkan itu dariku! Naru--hey!!" ia malah semakin mendekatkan kodok buduk itu padaku. Senyum licik terukir di wajah tan-nya. Otomatis aku yang sedang duduk di batang kayu di pinggir rawa itu langsung berdiri dan berusaha menghindar. Tapi ia malah semakin menjadi, kodok buduk itu hampir menyentuh hidungku. Mataku melotot berhadapan dengan katak yang ada di depan wajahku ini. Aku mundur lagi, sial--rupanya tubuhku tertahan oleh pohon dibelakang. Sungguh, kalau saja aku bukan dilahirkan dari seorang Uchiha, aku sudah berteriak bagai seorang wanita yang akan diperkosa.

"Khukhukhu… rasakan ini, Sasu-teme!!" seringai itu belum hilang dari wajahnya. Huh, akan kubunuh kau!

"Naruto! Kubilang jauhkan!" sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan jalan lain, aku berjalan menyamping menghindari kodok-buduk-no-jutsu-nya Naruto.

"Bu-buahahahahaha! Sasuke lucu! Bhuhuhuhu…" kata Naru sambil menaruh kodok buduk itu ke rerumputan di pinggir rawa. Katak itu melompat-lompat girang dan masuk ke dalam rawa yang dalamnya kira-kira hanya 1 meteran itu.

Naru masih tetap tertawa-tawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia duduk di batang kayu tempat aku menyamankan diri tadi.

"Hohoho… Sasuke, ternyata kau tidak se-JANTAN yang kukira. Hmph…" katanya dengan penuh penekanan, dia tertawa lagi. Aku merasa darah panas mengalir turun ke pipi putih pucatku. Ya ampun, dobe. Kalau bukan karena kau uke kesayanganku, kau sudah ku bunuh sedari tadi.

"Diam! Ta-tadi itu aku cuma kaget saja kok!" kataku membela diri. Betapa bodohnya aku mengeluarkan alasan aneh begitu, dan tentu saja itu semakin membuat tawanya meledak-ledak.

Apa boleh buat, aku membiarkan dia tertawa sepuasnya. Kalau sudah begini biasanya ia akan terus mengolok-olokku.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Hah-hah… kau beruntung, Sasuke… saat ini aku sedang lelah." Katanya agak tersengal. Mungkin ia benar-benar kelelahan. Yes, beruntungnya dirimu Sasuke. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan menaruh kepalanya di bahuku yang bidang. Entah kenapa kelakuan Naruto yang menyebalkan tadi hilang begitu saja dari otakku setelah melihat wajah polosnya.

Hah, mungkin kalian bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya aku dan Naruto lakukan di pinggir rawa sore-sore begini? Apa lagi kalau bukan keinginan Naruto. Sebulan yang lalu aku pernah berjanji padanya, kalau ia berhasil melewati Ujian Nasional dengan lancar dan tanpa mengeluh, aku akan mengajaknya ke tempat yang ia mau, dimanapun letaknya. Dan akhirnya, ia memilih tempat ini. Sebelumnya kukira ia akan meminta ke tempat yang ramai, seperti taman bermain atau pasar malam. Tapi ia dengan wajahnya yang polos bin inosen itu mengatakan, "Aku ingin ke rawa belakang sekolah!". Yah apapun, asal dia senang lah… terkadang sifat kekanak-kanakannya itu malah membuatku gemas, Walaupun sungguh tidak pantas untuk pemuda berumur 17 tahun sepertinya.

Tapi—tunggu. Kalian pasti mengira kalau Naruto itu sudah kuliah atau bekerja bukan? Tidak, ia baru saja menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional SMA-nya. Sekali lagi, Ujian Nasional!

Dan aku? Aku ini hanyalah pemuda kuliahan yang biasa-biasa saja. Ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan Uchiha, yang merupakan perusahaan besar yang merangkap berbagai bidang bisnis. Oh—okay. Aku adalah pemuda luar biasa, mungkin. Selain wajahku yang tampan dan tubuhku yang proposional, aku juga memiliki Naruto sebagai kekasihku. Yah, itulah yang menurutku luar biasa. Oh, betapa narsisnya diriku.

Aku mengelus rambut pirang Naruto yang acak-acakan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk lenganku erat. Apa dia benar-benar lelah ya?

"Naru, kita pulang saja. Sudah sore." Kataku berbisik di telinganya. Ia hanya mengerang pelan, sepertinya acara tidur darurat-nya terganggu olehku.

"Naruto?"

"…nghh…"

"Huh…" dengan hati-hati aku menyangga badannya dan merebahkan kepalanya di pahaku. Kakinya ku naikkan ke batang pohon dengan hati-hati. Setelah mendapatkan posisi nyaman, aku pun mengelus pipinya yang berhiaskan tiga garis samar-samar. Pipinya yang kenyal seperti bakpao itu kucubit pelan, dan sebagai balasannya ia menepis tanganku dari pipinya sambil mengerang pelan. Aku tertawa kecil. Lucu sekali, pikirku.

Sekarang aku memperhatikan kelopak mata Naruto yang tak kunjung terbuka. Jujur saja, kakiku sudah pegal dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Membangunkannya atau tidak ya?

"Naruto~ ayo bangun, dobe. Tidurnya dilanjutkan dirumah saja." Kataku sambil merunduk mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan nafas hangatnya menyapu kulit wajahku.

"Naruto! Ayo bangun! Woy… dobe-chan~" aku mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalanku. Dia paling benci dipanggil seperti itu.

Dia tak membuka matanya sama sekali. Aku mulai kesal, tanpa pikir panjang aku menekankan bibirku ke bibir Naruto yang lembut itu. Ia tidak merespon, bergerak pun tidak. Aku masih menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya.

Lama-kelamaan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, sepertinya dia kesulitan bernafas. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menepuk pipiku keras.

"Teme… MESUM!!" katanya sambil mendorong wajahku menjauh dan mulai duduk di sampingku lagi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang tampak sayu, sepertinya ia mengantuk sangat…

"Hehe…" aku hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengelus pipiku yang memerah. Bukan hanya karena ditepuk Naruto tadi, tapi juga karena terlalu senang. Jujur saja, jarang-jarang aku bisa mencuri ciuman dari dobe-ku tercinta ini lho…

"Naru mau pulang…" katanya manja sambil berdiri dan sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Aku memperhatikan dobe-ku tercinta ini, entah kenapa manjanya yang seperti anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah buatku. Aku berdiri memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang sudah mulai memanjang seleher. Menghirup aroma citrus yang selalu membuatku mabuk kepayang…

"Iya." Kataku pelan setelah mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi kirinya.

Aku dan Naruto pun mulai melangkah ke mobil Jazz Biru Tua-ku yang diparkir di bawah pohon sakura. Aku merangkul bahunya dan membukakan pintu mobil. Ia segera masuk, duduk, dan memasang sabuk mengaman—supaya kita aman.

Aku pun membuka pintu mobil sisi satunya. Segera masuk dan memakai sabuk pengaman juga. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti Boots yang menemani Dora berpetualang.

Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil, aku memperhatikan Naruto yang yang kembali terlelap. Merasa kasihan—aku pun mengambil selimut oranye kesayangan naruto di jok belakang dan menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya. Dasar Naruto, selalu saja meninggalkan barang-barang aneh di mobilku.

Aku mulai menginjak pedal gas dan menuntun mobil itu ke apartemen Naruto yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari sini.

---########---

Dari kejauhan aku sudah bisa melihat gedung apartemen mewah bertuliskan 'Namikaze Paradise' menyambut kedatangan kami. Ya, gedung apartemen ini milik keluarga Naruto. Sama seperti ayahku, Namikaze-sama juga merupakan orang yang terhormat. Ia memiliki beberapa hotel dan apartemen mewah yang tersebar luas di Negara Jepang ini.

Tapi, jujur saja. Nama 'Namikaze Paradise' sangat ANEH!

Saat akan memasuki lahan parkir, seorang satpam berambut hitam berkilau seperti mangkok membungkuk hormat kepadaku. Aku pun menghentikan laju mobilku dan menurunkan kaca mobil, kemudian mengangguk sopan kepada satpam yang selalu berpakaian serba hijau itu. Terkadang aku berpikir ia lebih cocok jadi hansip saja.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-sama!" katanya sambil hormat ala tentara kemudian menurunkan tangannya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Malam-malam begini baru pulang? Sungguh semangat masa muda!" katanya semangat. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, lalu memperhatikan palang yang menghalangi jalan mobilku.

"Yah, kami memang masih muda. Tolong angkat palangnya dong…" kataku singkat. Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehannya lebih lama lagi.

"Siap, Uchiha-sama!" ia langsung kembali ke pos-nya dan menekan tombol yang memang fungsinya untuk menggerakkan palang itu.

Setelah terangkat, ia hormat lagi dan aku hanya mengangguk lagi. Aku membawa mobil ke arah tempat parkir dan memarkirkannya tidak jauh dari gerbang. Supaya lebih mudah kalau mau kemana-mana.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman, aku menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto yang masih terlelap. Ia sama sekali tidak mau bangun. Yah, terpaksa aku menggendong-nya sampai ke kamar.

Ugh…, Naruto sayangku… gara-gara kebanyakan makan ramen, jadi berat gini…

Aku menggendong Naruto ala bridal dan dengan cepat kilat aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Aku mengmbil kartu berwarna biru sebagai pengganti kunci apartemen milik Naruto dan menggeseknya perlahan ke tempat-apalah-itu-namanya dan memasukkan beberapa kode keamanan. Setelah melewati perjalanan mendaki gunung melewati lembah, akhirnya pintu besi itu terbuka juga. Menampakkan kamar Naruto yang serba orange dan beraroma jeruk.

Aku langsung membaringkan Naruto di kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Tiba-tiba ketika aku akan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin, naruto menarik tanganku dan sedikit mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mungkin ia terbangun.

"Ada apa? Kau lapar?"

Ia hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Mau ketemu aniki…" katanya manja. Oh, manja sekali dia. Aku melirik jam dinding berbentuk jeruk yang menggantung di atas kepala Naruto. Masih jam 8 kurang, kurasa Deidara-san belum tidur. Yah, mungkin ia butuh teman untuk bercerita banyak setelah Ujian Nasional.

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan panggilkan Deidara-san." Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum simpul. Naruto hanya nyengir. Aku beranjak dari samping Naruto dan menuju ke pintu. Setelah keluar, aku pun menuju kamar apartemen nomor 163, kamar Deidara-san.

Karena gedung ini merupakan tanggung jawab Dei-san sebagai anak sulung, maka Dei-san memilih mengontrol apartemen ini dengan tinggal di apartemen ini juga. Menurutnya lebih dekat dan bisa menghemat ongkos. Aneh—padahal kan keluarganya bukan keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja.

Aku melangkah lurus ke depan hingga menemukan pintu yang berbeda daripada pintu-pintu lainnya. Pintu yang berukiran lebih rumit dan berjiwa seni tinggi. Saat akan mengetuknya, aku mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam.

'_Ah-ah… I-Ita… lebih cepat… ukh…'_

Tanpa sadar mukaku memanas, suara apa itu tadi?? Ita? Itachi? Aniki???

'_Tahan, Dei… sebentar lagi…enghh…'_

Kali ini suara siapa? tunggu, aniki! Itu aniki! Lalu… Dei? Deidara-san??

'_Itachi… ennghh—akh…'_

Setelah mendengar suara mencurigakan barusan, entah kenapa otak mesumku langsung aktif. Berbekal pengetahuan seadanya, aku mulai memutar kenok pintu perlahan, sangat perlahan sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Dan yang kulihat adalah…

Aniki dan Dei-san sedang bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun. Aniki sedang asik memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya di bagian bawah Dei-san, sedangkan Dei-san hanya mengerang kenikmatan terhadap perlakuan aniki. wajahku makin memanas, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat secara langsung. Paling-paling hanya sebatas blue film.

Mereka masih melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, sama sekali tidak menyadari pintu kamar mereka yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan segera aku mengambil ponsel dari saku celanaku dan merekam adegan yang berdurasi sekitar 20menitan itu. Aku tidak menyangka, aniki ternyata sudah melakukannya dengan Deidara-san! Aku tidak boleh kalah sama aniki brengsek itu!

Setelah mereka berdua selesai, mereka berciuman dengan ganas di atas ranjang. Aku masih memperhatikan mereka, mungkin bisa menjadi sedikit pelajaran…

Seringai licik terlukis di wajah kalemku.

Aku segera memasukkan ponselku ke saku celana lagi dan menutup pintu itu perlahan. Dengan wajah berseri plus blushing aku berjalan dengan santai ke arah kamar Naruto.

Tunggu saja pembalasanku, aniki brengsek! Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu…

Khukhukhu…

Aku membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan langsung memanggil kekasihku yang bohai tersebut. Tapi aku tidak menemukan ia di atas ranjang. Dengan nafsu yang membuncah aku mendorong pintu kamar mandi kasar. Dan benar, Naruto dengan santainya sedang berendam air hangat di bathup kamar mandi mewah tersebut. Naruto yang menyadari keberadaanku langsung berteriak histeris.

"Huwaaaaa!!! Teme MESUMMMMM!!!" ia melemparkan segala perabotan kamar mandi yang ada di sekitarnya. Entah itu botol shampoo, sabun, sikat gigi, odol, vas bunga, dan kawan-kawan. Aku merasakan sikat gigi itu berhasil mengenai keningku.

"Awh!" rintihku saat benda plastik keras itu bertubrukan dengan keningku. Aku mengusap-usap keningku yang sedikit bengkak.

"Dobe!! Kira-kira dong lemparnya!" kataku ketus.

Ia hanya semakin menenggelamkan badannya di air hangat tersebut. Wajahnya memerah, ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Isyarat matanya mengatakan 'cepat-keluar-atau-akan-kubunuh-kau'.

"Oke…oke…mandi yang wangi ya, sayangku…" kataku sambil menyeringai licik. Ia hanya bengong dengan perkataanku barusan. Akupun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai membuka pakaianku satu-satu hingga aku hanya memakai boxer biru tuaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto muncul dari dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk kuning tipis melilit di pinggangnya. Butiran-butiran air menetes dari rambutnya, menuju dagu, dan berakhir di dada Naruto. Darahku berdesir ketika melihat dada bidang Naruto yang begitu menggoda. Tanpa sadar aku bersiul pelan. Dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa sih?!" katanya gugup. Aku yang duduk di kasur Naruto menatap naruto dengan pandangan yang… yah, kau tau sendiri lah…

"Kemarilah." Kataku kalem, wajahku tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Datar. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto yang wajahnya sudah pucat melihat tingkahku yang memang mencurigakan mundur perlahan.

"Ka-kau mau apa, teme? Mana pakaianmu?!" tanyanya terbata. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Duduklah." Kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi tempat tidur Naru yang kosong di sebelahku. Naruto hanya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kau mau duduk atau aku yang akan menyeretmu?" kataku dingin. Tampaknya Naruto mulai menyerah sekarang. Sepertinya ia lebih memilih menurutiku daripada nanti benar-benar kuperkosa. Haha… lucu sekali wajahnya itu.

Ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku sambil meremas ujung handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia duduk disampingku. Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan memuar video hasil karyaku tadi di depan matanya.

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya. Ia memperhatikan adegan itu dengan berblushing-ria. Saat ia menghadap ke wajahku aku segera mendorong wajahnya lagi ke hadapan ponselku yang makin mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Setelah kira-kira video itu selesai, Naruto segera menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"I-Ini m-maksudnya apa?"katanya polos. Tapi aku yakin ia tahu apa yang kumaksud-kan. Hanya saja ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hanya iseng, tadi aku merekamnya sewaktu di depan kamar Deidara-san." Kataku masih dengan wajah cool.

"Ta-tapi…aniki..Itachi-san… mereka—mereka--" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mencium bibir pink-nya. Tidak—lebih tepat disebut melumat. Ia hanya meronta di pelukanku. Aku menjilat bibir bawahnya, tak kusangka ia membuka mulutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lidahku melesat masuk melewati rongga mulutnya. Manis, sepertinya ia menggunakan pasta gigi rasa jeruk.

"Ennghh…" Naruto sedikit mendesah. Ia berusaha melepaskan ciumanku dengan mendorong bahuku. Karena merasa ada yang tak beres, aku melepaskan lumatanku dengan sedikit jilatan di ujung bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Aku—aku masih 17 tahun…"

"Lalu?" jawabku cuek.

"A-aku belum pantas berbuat begini." Katanya sambil menunduk.

"Huh, kita sudah berpacaran lebih dari 2 tahun, dobe. Dan kita belum melakukan apa-apa?!" kataku ketus. Ia semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Aku langsung mendorongnya hingga ia terlentang di tempat tidur dan melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini ia menurut, tidak melawan sama sekali. Nampaknya ia sudah pasrah…

"Unghh…" Naruto mengerang tertahan saat lidahku berpindah ke leher jenjangnya. Aku menjilat-jilat leher Naruto dan menggigit titik tersensitif di lehernya. Naruto berteriak kecil dan mulai memeluk punggungku erat.

Tanganku kini mulai menjelajahi dada Naruto. Jari telunjuk tangan kiriku menekan tonjolan pink yang semakin lama semakin mengeras itu, sedangkan tangan kananku turu ke arah selangkangan Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke…jangan…" katanya memohon, aku bisa melihat butir-butir air mata meleleh dari mata sebiru langit itu. Dengan segera aku menjilat air mata Naruto dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Naruto perlahan.

"Tenang saja, sayang…" kataku sambil menjilat cuping telinganya, kemudian turun ke leher, dan terakhir ke dada Naruto. Bibirku menghisap dan menggigit pelan titik tersensitif di dada Naruto tersebut. Naruto makin deras meneteskan air matanya. Aku rasa dia masih takut dan belum terbiasa.

Bisa kurasakan Naru bergetar ketika kedua tanganku berhasil menyingkirkan handuk kuningnya. Tanpa babibu lagi kedua tanganku meraih barang Naruto dan memijitnya perlahan. Hal itu membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat.

Setelah beberapa saat jariku berkutat dengan kejantanan Naruto yang tidak lebih besar dariku, Naruto pun mulai mengejang dan desahannya makin menggila. Kakinya yang tidak bisa diam terpaksa ku tahan dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Sasukee—Naru-Naru mau pipis…"kata Naruto melas dan polos. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian berkata,

"Pipis saja sekarang, sayang…" kataku dengan suara menggoda.

Sementara itu Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan apa yang sedari tadi ingin melesak keluar, diiringi teriakan dan deru nafas panjang akhirnya cairan kental itu keluar tanpa halangan membasahi tanganku dan perut Naruto.

"Ma-maaf ! Naru nggak—enghh!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah mengulum barang Naruto dan memaju mundurkannya di dalam mulutku. Naruto langsung menghempaskan kepalanya ke kasur di belakangnya. Jilatan dan gigitan itu semakin membuatnya melayang… seolah ratusan bintang menari di atas kepalanya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang, dan dengan sedikit mengejan Naruto mengeluarkan semuanya di mulutku. Aku menelan semuanya sampai habis tak bersisa, manis. Naruto yang masih lemas menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme-nya hanya berbaring kelelahan di ranjang bernuansa orange itu.

"Bagaimana, hm?"

"Bagaimana apanya?! Kau sudah mengambil keperjakaanku tahu gak!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak. Ia menarik pinggulnya mundur menghindari jilatan dan gigitanku yang tiada henti-hentinya.

"Hahaha… kau ini manis sekali." Kataku sambil menyeringai kecil. Aku menjilati sisa-sisa cairan Naruto yang ada di sudut bibirku.

"Kau gila…" katanya syok setelah melihat aku menjilat cairannya sendiri.

"Aku? Gila? Kau mau merasakan milikku juga?" kataku langsung dan dengan sekali tarik boxerku sudah melayang ke pojok ruangan. Ia memperhatikan milikku dengan seksama. Aku bisa melihat semburat pink di wajahnya yang mengkilat karena keringat itu. membuatku semakin nafsu saja…

"Naruto… hei!"kataku menyadarkan nya dari pikiran kotornya. Mungkin ia juga ingin merasakan barangku. Khukhukhu…

"Kalau kau mau, lakukan saja." Kataku datar. Tersirat keraguan di wajahnya yang polos itu. Tetapi kemudian setelah menyadari kata-kataku barusan, ia langsung mendongak dan menatapku dengan pandangan kaget.

"La-Lakukan apa?!"

"Jilat saja…"

"Heh! Apa maksudmu?!" katanya yang semakin salah tingkah. Aku membuka kakiku lebih lebar dan memamerkan barang kebanggaanku di depan wajahnya. Naruto sedikit menelan ludah dan mulai mendekatiku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah, sekarang giliranmu, Dobe-chan~"

"…" ia tak menjawab. Rupanya ia sedang asik mengelus-elus kepunyaanku.

"Jilat saja…"

"Gak!"

"Ayolah…"

"NGGAK MAUU!!"

"Ya sudah…" dengan sedikit paksaan aku membuka lebar kakinya dan melumuri dua jariku dengan ludahku. Setelah itu aku memasukkannya perlahan ke lubang Naruto.

"AH! Ittai! Ah… ukh.." teriaknya sambil berusaha menendang-nendang wajah dan pundakku. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada aku. Dengan mudahnya aku menahan kedua kakinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sa-suke… sakit!!" katanya sambil menitikkan air mata. Aku melumat bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu. dia agak sedikit tenang sekarang. Aku mulai memaju mundurkan kedua jariku, sekarang ia sedikit mendesah karena nikmat.

"Mmmh…unnnhh…"

Satu jari lagi, hal ini membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Bibirku masih bepagutan dengan bibirnya. Setelah beberapa saat aku memaju mundurkan tiga jariku tubuhnya bergetar, nampaknya ia akan segera orgasme lagi. Segera kuhentikan gerakan jariku dan mengeluarkannya dari lubang Naruto. Agaknya naruto agak sedikit mengerang kecewa karena perlakuanku.

"Sekarang saatnya, Naru. Tahan ya…" kataku pelan sambil membimbing kejantananku menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya menahan perih, air mata yang tadi sempat kering kini menetes lagi…

Saat hampir sepertiga barangku masuk ke lubang Naruto, aku terkejut karena Naruto malah memajukan pinggulnya yang tentu saja membuatnya tertanam makin dalam. Naruto meringis menahan sakit, aku pun memijat barang Naruto lembut untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Setelah masuk semua, aku pun meminta persetujuan dari Naruto untuk memulai bergerak. Naruto agak sedikit terduduk untuk melihat keluar masuknya barangku di lubangnya. Kemudian dia mengangguk. Aku pun memaju mundurkan pinggulku dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Hal itu sukses membuat naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Akh-ah-ah-ah-uh—"

"Ssshhh…" tanpa sadar aku mendesis nikmat. Barangku serasa dihimpit dalam hangatnya lubang Naruto. Pikiranku melayang, sungguh tidak dapat dilukiskan kata-kata…

"Ah-ah-Sasu… Naru mau pipis lagi…ahk—"

"Tahan sayang, kita keluarkan bersama…"

"Tapi, tapi, arrghh!!!" Naru sudah mengeluarkannya duluan. Sial, aku belum keluar juga. Naruto sudah lemas, sedangkan aku masih terus memaju mundurkan pinggulku dengan ganas.

Setelah beberapa saat tak mendapatkan hasil, Naruto bangun dan minta berubah posisi. Ia menyuruhku terlentang dan perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh…ssshh—ah-ah…"

Dia mulai bergerak naik turun. Kali ini sungguh beda dari yang tadi. Ia menurunkan bokongnya sampai seluruh barangku tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Dia membuat gerakan memutar yang sukses membuat barangku berdenyut. Tanpa butuh waktu lama lagi, aku pun membalik keadaan. Naruto kini sudah berada pada posisi semula dengan barangku masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Akh-ah- Naru… graaah…" aku mengeluarkan benihku jauh di dalam tubuh Naru. Naru hanya mengernyit merasakan sesuatu menyemprot dalam tubuhnya. Dengan segera aku mencabut barangku dan menyodorkan ujungnya pada Naruto. Naruto yang entah sadar entah tidak hanya menurut dan mengulum kejantananku dengan ganas.

"Naru-Naru… stop!" larangku ketika aku merasa sebentar lagi aku akan orgasme. Dengan segera aku membalik tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto dalam posisi tertelungkup dan memasukkan barangku ke lubangnya lagi. Kedua tanganku menyangga paha Naruto supaya tetap berdiri kokoh. Aku memompa kejantananku dengan tempo lambat tetapi selalu diiringi oleh hentakan-hentakan keras yang sukses membuat Naruto melayang ketika milikku menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh!!!" Naruto berteriak mencapai orgasmenya yang sudah keberapa kali. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya lemas. Aku pun membuka kedua kakinya dan mulai menjilati bagian paha dalam Naruto. Mulai dari barang sampai lubang yang memberiku surga dunia. Sesekali aku meremasnya karena gemas.

Aku naik ke wajah Naruto dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dia membalas ciumanku tak kalah bernafsu. Lidah kami saling bertautan. Saliva kami meleleh keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto yang dengan segera kujilat habis.

Setelah itu kami pun melakukannya sampai beberapa ronde hingga kami puas…

Bahkan Naruto menurut saja ketika aku menggunakan beberapa sex toys yang kutemukan di balik buku yang berjejer rapi di rak. Aku tidak tahu itu darimana, yang jelas sangat membantu.

---########---

"Aw! Pelan-pelan, teme!" kata Naruto kesal karena aku menyeretnya dari atas tempat tidur dengan kasar. Maklum saja, semalam aku habis-habisan mengerjainya…

Buktinya, sekarang ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar…

Begitu juga dengan Dei-san...

Hahaha…

"Hoi, otouto!"

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati aniki sedang bersandar pada pintu kamarku.

"Ada apa, aniki?"

"Semalam kau ngapain?"

"Aku? Tentu saja menghabiskan malam dengan Naruto…"

"Maksudmu—kalian bercinta?!"

"Yup!"

"Dasar, masih anak kecil saja…" katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Aku ini sudah 20 tahun, tau!!"

"Lalu? Naruto kau anggap apa? 20 tahun juga??"

"Biar saja, biar tidak diambil orang…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, semalam aku menemukan sex toys di rak buku Naruto. Naruto terlalu polos, jadi tidak mungkin ia melekukan hal itu. Apakah itu milikmu atau milik Dei-san?"

"Hahahaha… tentu saja milikku dan Dei-chan. Ia sengaja menaruhnya disitu, ia ingin Naruto belajar sendiri."

"Dasar, membuatku kaget saja…"

Dan mulailah siang itu kami menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman kami ketika bercinta dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mulai dari gaya, pakaian, toys, rangsangan. Uhh… ternyata aniki banyak tahu tentang yang begituan…

Dasar, mau adik, mau kakak, sama saja pervert-nya.

Hahahaha…

"Oi, otouto!"

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku mencoba Naruto??"

"WOT??! NO FUCKING WAY!!"

"Ayolah…."

"Dei-san!!!!! Aniki selingk--umphh!!"

"Diam kau!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah~

Edan!!!!

Lemonnya aneh!! Pisan!!!!

Hadoohhhh~

Maap yah kalo jelek, lemon pertama nih soalnya!!

XDDDDD

Gyahahahahahahah~

Gak nyangka kuru bisa nulis lemon!!!

Huwaaaaaa!!!

*lari lari gaje*

Gimana, Beo? aneh ya lemonnya???

Salah sendiri mao nerima fic lemon dari kuru!! *digampar*

Sumpah, aneh banget lemonnya! Gak nyambung!!

Yasud lah! XDD

Yang mao flame juga gapapa, ni fic emang aneh kok!

Tapi yang brani nge-flame berarti ga tau malu banget!!

Huwahahahahaha XDD

RIVIEW!!! REVIEW!! XDDDDDDD


End file.
